Ron's Vacation In Paris
by BartWLewis
Summary: Ron Stoppable and his parents are in vacation in Paris, France. No Kim, no Rufus and yet he vows to have some fun without them; he'll check out the sights, meet the locals, and try the cuisine. (ON HOLD)
1. Night In Paris

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE EVENTS IN THIS EVENTS ARE OWNED BY CMR ROSA ARE ARE BASED OFF THE COMIC BY VAULTMAN WHO HE USED TO COMMISSION THE COMIC ON DEVIANTART.)

Chapter One- Night in Paris

Ron Stoppable stood on top of the Eiffel Tower's observation deck as he spoke on his cell phone with his best friend since Pre-K, Kim possible who was kind enough to babysit his naked mole rat for him while he was in Paris, France on vacation with his parents for a few weeks. As he spoke to his best friend he peered out at the lights of Paris, the City of Love. This was probably the fifth time that he called her since the beginning of his vacation and he could tell that the constant calls were getting on her nerves but he just couldn't help it, Rufus was his friend, almost like a brother. A naked mole rat brother. He knew that his best friend would take care of Rufus but that didn't stop the feeling, a he had, a strange feeling, that something was about to happen.

"Bye, KP." The blond spoke to himself as he placed his cell phone back in his baggy pants pocket and sighed as he hang his head and ran his fingers through is hair, oblivious to the attractive French woman staring at him from behind. "Alone once again."

'Isn't zat ze blond American from last year?' The French woman asked herself as she examined the scrawny blond teenager before her. 'What happened to him? He was so much confident zen, now he looks so down?' She thought to herself as her eyes took in the figure of the American boy leaning on the rails, and she couldn't help but notice some similarities and some differences between the first time she met him and the present time.

The first thing that she noticed was his posture; while the American that she met the year earlier stood straight and tall the one before her was slouching and hung his head. It baffled her how the same boy that was so confident enough to flirt with her was now so depressed. The second thing that she noticed was that he was by himself, but that really didn't bother her. If anything it would make her plans run a whole lot smoother, sure she could easily take him away from any distractions but she'd rather go straight for a home run with the blond boy. The French woman licked her lips in appreciation as she imagined dragging the American into her apartment and making him a man all night long.

"Zat will never happen if I don't act." The woman told herself as she ran her eyes up and down the teenage boy's body and a wave of lust over took her senses. "I'll take his virginity tonight and nothing can get in my way."

"Did you say something?" Ron asked the voice whom he heard walking up behind him, sure he wasn't able to hear what she said but he was able to hear words being said at least. "I-I-I'm s-so-orry to overhear but I noticed that we are the only ones in this section of the platform and you were walking towards me." He stammered as he took in the beautiful woman before him.

"Sorry, I was simply speaking to myself." The woman replied with a seductive smile that the boy failed to notice. "You probably don't remember me but we met last year here in Paris."

Ron simply studied the woman before him and took notice of her short black hair and how it hung in the front of her forehead and her birth mark on her face right above the right side her lip. If he wasn't nervous around the French woman now, then he most diffidently is after taking in her face and body; he her jean hugged her hips and how her clothes seemed to form to her body like a second pair of skin. 'It's her.' The American thought in recognize as he remembered flirting with the dark haired woman the last time he was in Paris. 'Wait a minute? She recognized me!?' He thought in shock at a totally attractive woman remembering him from a year earlier; she who is a total knock out and he who is a….well a high school loser. 'Did I really make that good of an impression of her last year?' "I remember you!" He excitedly replied with a goofy smile which made the woman smile. "I-I'm just surprised that you remembered me; I was different back then."

"Oui, I can tell." The woman smirked. "By ze way, I'm Cecile Lamperouge, just in case you were wondering."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask." Ron frowned at himself. "Is there something that I can do to make it up to you?" The American asked the French woman as gave a playful bow and kissed her hand, which got him a giggle which helped his confidence at the moment.

"Oui, oui. I don't know about you but I could go for some dinner." Cecile suggested as she already started to develop a plan for seducing the American into her bed on this night. 'Zis will be as easy as…well as seducing a virgin.' She smiled secretly to herself as the teenager stuck his arm out for her and she graciously accepted it. "What a gentlemen."

"What can I say the Ronman has got some class. He's a gentleman." Ron replied with a nervous chuckle. "He also knows how to treat a lady."

"Ze Ronman better." Cecile purred which made her companion blush bright red which made her womanly pride soar. "I expect to be satisfied." She whispered in a seductive manner that made the boy whose arm she was on, gulped.

"So do you have any specific restaurant in mind that you would like to go to?" Ron questioned as they both walked into the elevator that would take them back to the base of the Eiffel Tower. "The Mad Dog can go anywhere and can pay anything."

The door for the elevator closed as the French woman placed her pointer finger onto her chin and thought for a few seconds. "Zere is an American style restaurant called the 'Amazing Horse,' zeir American Bacon Burger is ze best."

"An American in France and I'm going to an American styled restaurant? That sounds about right." Ron joked with a goofy smile as his nervousness started to drift away.

/

Kim Possible and the one and only Rufus the naked mole rat were relaxing as they finally got some downtime from the obnoxious villains that caused several ruckuses for their any possible downtime as their best friend and owner were in Paris.

"Do you think Ron is having a fun time in Paris, Rufus?" Kim asked the naked mole rat.

"Mhmm, yeah!" Rufus cheered as he shook his head in excitement for several seconds. "French women!"

"What was that, Rufus?" Kim inquired in shock and confusion.

"French bread!" Rufus yelled. 'Getting lucky!'

"Oh okay." Kim sighed in acceptance of the lie. 'Rufus wouldn't lie to me. I just heard him wrong the first time.'

/

"Zis is ze place." Cecile stated as they arrived and gazed upon the restaurant before walking inside to hear the sound of country music flowed through the building which in the blond boy's opinion mixed nicely with the American styled food of the restraint.

"It's nice. I hope the food matches the scenery." Ron commented as waited for the hostess to seat them. "If so then this will be delicious."

"Trust me, zis food is ze best." Cecile assured her date with a small smile that captivated the young hormonal teenager. 'Fall for my charms.'

"You must eat here a lot then?" Ron asked his date.

"I own it." Cecile informed which shocked the blond. "Does zat surprise you?"

"You own this restaurant? B-But you look like you're in high school or even college!" Ron exclaimed in shock at the woman's young and beauty.

"Oh zank you, Ronald." Cecile purred as her fingers ran up and down his chest. "I'm so glad zat you zink I look young enough to be in high school, but I'm afraid that I already graduated from college. I inherited zis place from my grandfather after he passed away five years ago; made zat business degree very helpful."

Ron blushed as he felt his throat constrict as the woman's fingers ran up to his jaw and then started to rub his jaw which made his heart beat rise.

Luckily he was saved when the hostess returned before he lost his control on his hormones and ushered them into a private dining room that owner of the restaurant always reserved for dates. Finding himself alone with a very attractive woman Ron couldn't help but sweat a little on the inside as his nervousness returned ten folds at being alone in a room with the beautiful woman who sat down right across of him. Ron awkwardly coughed as his companion looked at him with what he could only feel was a predatory stare, which made him think that he was her prey.

"So…" Ron awkwardly started before he drifted off with a blush.

'I love virgins.' Cecile thought as she felt her body heat up in anticipation for the sex that she planned on having with the American. "Tell me somezing about yourself, Ronald. Hobbies? Pets? Friends? Girlfriend?" She asked as she hopped that he was single or if not then this would be awkward

Ron felt a light pain in his heart at girlfriend but he shook it away with a goody smile and an upbeat attitude. Ron always wanted a girlfriend or maybe just someone who was more than a friend but atlas due to her reputation at school none of the girls wanted to be with him. Tara did but the poor bastard didn't even know about her feelings. 'The only chance I have is to somehow date KP and that sure isn't going to happen.'

Cecile caught the look of hurt on the teen's face but ultimately decided not to comment on it, just in case it ruined the evening. Whatever it was she would ask him about it tomorrow, in bed.

"Well hobbies I guess I like to play video games with my friend Felix, eating Bueno Nacho with my pet Rufus, is being a mascot count as a hobby? As I earlier mentioned I have a pet Rufus who is a naked mole rat. My friends are Kim, Felix, and Monique. And I do not have a girlfriend." He listed off which shocked the woman at the low number of friends.

'You'd zink such a cutie would have more friends?' Cecile thought to herself.

"Also I save the words with my best friend Kim Possible!" Ron exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck. I can't believe that I forgot that."

"You're Ron Stoppable?" Cecile questioned in shock, which shocked the blond at his name being known. "I always wondered what you looked like and here I find out that you are positively delicious looking."

'Delicious? Does Cecile want to eat me?' Ron asked himself a she blushed and nearly dropped the cup of water that he picked up from the table when he first sat down and was shocked to see it already on the table. "H-H-Ho-ow d-do you know my name?" He stuttered which pleased the woman.

"I noticed zat Kim Possible's partner's name seemed to vary from paper to paper so I decided to check the website to find out your name and zere it was, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible." Cecile answered as a waiter came in and quickly took their orders of an American Bacon Burger for Cecile while Ron got a regular burger and a side order of nacos cheese sauce. 'Why would he order the cheese sauce? I'll just have to wait and see.'

"Wow, somebody who actually knows my name." Ron whispered in awe which gave the woman an idea to further her intentions of seducing the teenager. "You don't know how much I appreciate that."

"I can zink of a way to make up for it." Cecile replied seductively as she pressed her foot to the now stuttering blond boy's leg as she simply drank her water and acted like nothing was happening. "Tell me Ronald, have you ever slept with a girl before?"

"What like a sleepover? Yeah I've slept over at KP's house dozens of times." Ron replied without a clue.

"In the same bed?" Cecile purred in delight. "Zat is so naughty."

"W-W-Wha-a-at? N-NO!" Ron objected with a massive blush consuming his face. "W-W-We-e sleep in different rooms now!"

"Now? So you didn't always sleep in different rooms?" Cecile questioned in curiosity and not so much to tease the blond teenager.

If it was even possible Ron blushed even harder, he would have; the blond choked on the air as he struggled to recover his composure. "W-Well we used to do t-that, b-but we stopped when we got closer puberty." He grabbed his water and took a swig.

"So….you have never slept in the same bed as a woman besides zis Kim and not since you became a teenager?" Cecile asked as her eyes narrowed in lust. "Tell me, would you like the opportunity to do just that? Sleep with a woman in her bed, at the same time, together?" The French woman questioned as she slowly ran her foot from the boy's leg to his thigh which caused him to spit out the water he drank earlier. "I'm inclined to do so." She moved her foot to his groin which was hardening against her foot.

"W-W-Wh-ha-a-at?" Ron yelped as he face became a bright red and it turned even redder and his eyes closed when he involuntary groaned as her foot put more pressure on his bulge.

"You like zis, no?" Cecile questioned as she already knew the answer and lifted her top of her shirt and flashed her lacy black bra to the blond teenager, whose mouth is gapping. "Zis must be painful?" She asked referring to his erection that is being held back by his pants. "Maybe we should go back to my apartment and relieve you?"

Ron snapped out of his funk at the woman's words and shook his head of his lustful thoughts and pushed the foot away from his tenting pants in a desperate move to regain control of himself.

"What is ze matter?" Cecile inquired in a false sweetness and innocence that made the boy's erection twitch. "Zis does not satisfy you?"

"I'm sixteen." Ron told the woman as he breathed heavily to himself and he failed to notice the woman put her top back down and she dropped below the table with a devious smirk playing on her lips. "I-I-I'm s-sorr-ry for not telling you." He apologized as he looked up to see the woman gone. "Great. I'm alone again." He frowned but then jumped back when he heard the sound of his zipper opening and something grabbing his erection out of his pants. "HEY!?" He yelped as he found himself pulled back to his seat and he pulled the table lot back to see the smirking face of the French woman with his penis in her hand. "What the fuck?" He whispered in awe at the sight.

"I don't care if you are sixteen. Nozing will stop me from taking you." Cecile stated before she lick the head of the penis in front of her which sent a shiver down the blond boy's spine.

"BBuut it's illllegal" Ron moaned as he gripped the table and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"In France it is illegal if you get caught." Cecile replied ad she started to stroke the member before her. "I must say zat you are slightly bigger than most men. Nine inches I guess, have you ever measured it?"

"Whyyy woullld I do that?" Ron questioned as he bit his bottom lip. 'This feels so good! Is this what the guys in the locker room are always talking about?'

"No reason." Cecile replied as she smirked at hearing the teenager in her hand moan because of her actions. 'His will didn't last long. Hopefully he will last longer than his will.'

"What are yo-AARRRG!" Ron groaned loudly as the woman took him back into her mouth. 'Please don't let anybody hear! He knew that he should have stopped the woman from orally pleasuring him but he couldn't bring himself to stop the woman who was giving him the constant surging of pleasure through his body. 'This feels so good!'

The black haired woman moved like water, she knew exactly what she was doing and exactly what to do to make the teenager that she had firmly in her grasps do whatever she wanted. And that is how she wanted it from the very beginning. She used one hand to stroke the shaft of the teenager's penis while the other gripped her shirt so she wouldn't touch herself; her tongue moved around the shaft while she made sure to keep the penis constantly wet. 'I mustn't touch myself!' Cecile vowed in her mind over and over again as she felt her panties grow damp and her wanton desire to orgasm was growing ever greater. 'I need to finish zis appetizer and get to the main course.' The French woman took the throbbing member from her mouth but continued to stroke it. The lost of the warmth that her mouth provided made the teenager's lust consumed eyes lock with hers and she told him her desires. "Cum for me." She told him as he groaned in bliss before the woman's smiling eyes narrowed to have a more predatorily gaze. "I said cum for me!" She ordered the teenager.

Ron couldn't take it. Here he was with a woman on her knees before him demanding that he ejaculates, and that's what he does and his toes curled, he arched his back and he tried to warn her but the words died in his throat and turned into loud moaning as the mouth shoved his the whole as much as his penis into her mouth and ejaculated into her throat as she struggled to swallow it all, but when he stopped ejaculating and she then proceeded to sit on his lap and lick the cum that was leaking from in between her lips. "Wow." Was all he could say as his eyes lost the haze of lust but kept enough to stop him from blushing like crazy. "That was great."

"How about we go back to my apartment for some more fun?" Cecile asked in a purr as she licked the boy's lips.

"Let's do it." Ron replied as he was pulled to his feet to find his pants already done up which confused him. "When did th-"

"Run now, fuck later, and talk much later." Cecile told the boy who felt himself being dragged and he missed the pink and green haired woman who winked at him and Cecile. "Send it to my apartment!"

"Have fun, Cecile!" The dual haired woman called out to her best friend before returning to the manager's office to watch the recording that her boss/friend secretly signaled her to make of them. 'She was in a rush. He must be something else.'

/

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ron asked as the lust had been replaced with his own insecurities started to make a comeback, much to the woman's annoyance.

Cecile turned around and smashed her lips to the teenager's and plunged her tongue into his before he even has a chance to object or anything and then moved his hands to her ass as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as their bodies pressed against each other. She felt the big hands on her bottom give a squeeze and she could feel the fire in her body burn hotter and when they finally broke from the kiss in need of oxygen she found herself panting like a dog in the hot sun. She whimpered in lust as she pressed her thighs together and felt her juices soaking her jeans, and a idea came to her. The black haired woman took the blond boy's left hand, much to his disappointment and placed it on the crotch of her jeans and made him rub it. "Do you feel zat? How wet it is?"

Y-Yes." Ron replied as he blushed at touching the woman in her most private place.

"Zis is your doing." Cecile stated to Ron's confusion so she needed to elaborate. "You are making me so wet, so hot, and so hungry. Are you going to just leave me unsatisfied? Or are you going to come with me and put a big smile on my face?" She asked a she started to kiss and nibble his neck.

All she got was a nod in return and she gave him one last big kiss before going to her car.

/

"Dear do you think it was best to let Ronald wonder on his own?" Mrs. Stoppable asked her husband as they got ready for bed.

"That boy will be just fine." Mr. Stoppable assured his wife.

"But he hasn't come back to the hotel yet." Mrs. Stoppable argued in worry.

"I'm sure he will when he is ready, Janet. Besides his room is five rooms away from ours. We won't be able to know if he came back unless we checked up on him or he called us."

"I suppose you're right." Mrs. Stoppable replied as they turned off the lights and went to bed.

/

"Ronald, take me! Take me now!" Cecile loudly moaned in orgasm as she pushed the teenager's hand away from her panty covered vaginal lips and parked the car in front of her building.

"When we get inside." Ron replied in husky voice as he licked his fingers. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know why he was doing what he was doing but something was just making him do these things. These things to make sure that he satisfied the gorgeous woman to his right. "Now put your pants back on and let's continue."

"No pants. We just need to run for it." Cecile argued as she didn't want to put the tight denim back on her thighs which were covered in her womanly juices. The woman then opened her car door and made a run for her apartment with a stunned blond hot on her tail. "'Hurry up, Ronald!"

/

"Why hadn't he called yet?" Kim asked herself as she frowned while putting her communicator back on her nightstand by her bed. "Do you think got into some kind of trouble?"

"Ron, fine." Rufus replied as he slept on a pile of clothes that he found on the red head's dresser. 'Ron, more than fine.'

"I hope so." Kim bit her bottom lip as her mind betrayed her to thoughts of Ron with as she put it some French slut. 'Stop thinking like that Possible, Ron is your best friend! No more, no less!' "How can you sleep in the middle of the day?"

"Lazy." Rufus responded which made the red head chuckle a little bit.

/

"Get on that bed!" Cecile barked as she pushed the blond teenager onto her bed. "Strip!" She ordered as she proceeded to take her top off, peeled off her bra and soaking panties which kept the blond's eyes on her, rolled her socks off, and finally took her few pieces jewelry off. The woman looked to see that her lover for the night still had his pants on and that just would not do for her, not at all. "I'll just have to do it myself." She growled like a wild animal that was being kept from what was rightfully hers, and she felt that for the rest of tonight that Ron's body belonged to her and her alone.

"I'm all yours." Ron replied as he threw his shirt to the side to reveal a four pack and very lean muscles. "But be gentle, I'm a virgin."

"I can't promise zat." Cecile replied as she got onto all fours on the bed and crawled until she was straddling the boy's legs and she gently but quickly undid his pants and then yanked them off in one pull. "I'm ze lioness and you're my prey."

"That sounds so hot." Ron responded before he lost his boxers and was naked in front of the woman who looked on in a hunger that excited him to no end.

"You just lay right zere and let me handle everyzing." Cecile purred as she straddled the boy's waist and lined her vaginal lips to the hard throbbing member, and she smirked at her plans coming into fruition.

"Okay." Ron complied as he rested his head on the pillow and gave himself to the French woman on top of him.

Cecile started by touching the head of the blond boy's penis to the entrance of her vaginal lips and simply swiveled her hips in the efforts to tease her lover, get a feel of his size and to further excite herself before taking the final plunge with the teenage boy. The French woman was practically radiating her excitement as she slowly pushed herself down and started to consume every inch of hard flesh below her until she took it all, all while letting out a long, low moan, and a slight wince.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked in concern as his mind started to be consumed with lust once again.

"I'm fine, Ronald. You are just slightly bigger than what I'm used to." Cecile replied as she placed her hands on the boy's chest and waited to adjust to the size inside of her. She then swiveled her hips as her breath grew shallow and the boy groaned as his hands instinctually latched onto the woman's hips, and lifted her up which made her gasp in pleasure before she forced herself down and moaned out the blond's name.

Cecile caught her lover in a surprise kiss before she started to slowly buck her hips as their tongues fought for dominance for several minutes before the blond took control as the black haired woman can barely focus on kissing as she is bucking her hips and moaning with her mouth wide open as her hands caressed her lover's chest for several minutes. "Roooon. When the tiiiime cuummms I wAAaaant you to cum insssside of me." She moaned as she continued to buck herself like a cowgirl riding a stallion.

"Buut IIII don't have a condooom. "Ron moaned in responds as his hands found their way to his lover's breasts as he started to play with them which made her moan louder.

"JjjUUuust do it! I'm oooon the pilllll!" Cecile objected as she felt her pleasure heightening by the second before she slumped over to give her lover better access to her breast. "Suck them." She ordered.

Ron only grunted as he took the woman's left nipple into his mouth while his right played with her right. Ron knew he couldn't last but he knew that he had to make sure that the woman on top of him was satisfied before the night was over; he just had to do it. To prove that he wasn't a loser like Bonnie always said he was. The blond took turns playing with either nipples and sucking on his lover's neck and kissing her coral bone which was very sensitive.

Cecile was amazed. Not only had her lover lasted longer than any other virgin she had before but he was working her body like a pro and it was driving her crazy. But it did leave a single strand of doubt about him being a virgin. 'Why would he lie about it? Or am I wrong about him being a virgin?' "Yoou're a vvvirgin, rrright?" She asked as she felt herself about to reach her peak.

"Yes. Before this I waaas." Ron moaned as he felt his stomach tightening and he knew that he was about to lose it. "I'm about to cum." He admitted in shame for not satisfying his lover.

"Good! Cum for me, Ronald! Cuuum for me!" Cecile loudly moaned as she felt herself reaching oh so close to her goal. 'So close.' "I'm ssoo close! CUM DAMN IT!"

Ho couldn't hold it in anymore, the sound of his lover demand that he cum was too much and he did, right inside of her like she requested and that sent her over her limit and she screamed her lover's name as her juices run all over the member inside of her and she fell forward and her head laid down on the blond's chest with his penis still inside of her. "Wow." Ron whispered with a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow is right…you were amazing." Cecile commented as she lifted her face to reveal the biggest smile that the young blond had ever seen on a girl or woman before. "I don't mean to just dump this on you but you do know that we aren't dating or anything, right?"

Ron chuckled which confused the woman. "Of course I know that. I'm only here for two weeks and besides long distance relationships don't work, everybody knows that."

"Good." Cecile replied as she snuggled against the body beneath her. "Until you leave you are welcomed to stay her and share my bed and your body with me."

"What if I find another woman who wants to have sex with me?" Ron joked as he didn't think that any other smoking hot woman like the French woman above him would want to sleep with him.

"Then bring her along. I'm bi and I don't mind threesomes or foursomes or even orgies." Cecile responded before she felt the soft member inside of her twitched and came back to life. "Back for more I see? I'm ready for round two."


	2. Fun at the Museum

(DISCLAOIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, Kim or any other Kim Possible characters."

Chapter Two- Fun at the Museum

Ron woke up to the sounds and smells of somebody in the kitchen and he groggily opened his eyes to look around and took notice of several things in a few short seconds; for one there was some sticky substance on his groin region, he was alone in a bed that was not in his hotel room, there was the sounds of a woman singing to herself just right down the hall, and he was handcuffed to the bed. The blond sighed as he found that both of his wrists and ankles were handcuffed and he yelped in a slight panic before the memories of last night came back to him.  
"I thought it was a dream!"

"Oooooh, it wasn't a dream, lover." Cecile's voice brought the blond boy's head up to the origin of the voice and what he saw caused his mind to go numb; the woman that he had sex with was leaning against the door frame in a sexy pose with a plate of what smelled like pancakes. "I heard you were up and I decided to bring you some breakfast."

"What's in your other hand?" Ron licked his lips as the aroma of the pancakes flowed into his nostrils and he noticed an orange liquid in a clear cup.

"Orange juice." Cecile purred as she stalked closer to the handcuffed boy and climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist as she placed the plate on his chest and held the cup of juice in her hand. "Don't worry I'll feed you."

"O-Okay." Ron replied as he felt the woman's naked body pressed up on top of his; the blond felt the blood rush down south as the French woman squirmed on top of him. "B-Bu-ut if you untie me then I can feed myself."

"As long as you are in my apartment, I will be feeding you." Cecile purred as she cut a square piece of pancake and moved it into the cuffed man's waiting mouth. "How is it?" She asked the teenage boy as he chewed on the breakfast food.

"Wow." Ron was in pure awe as he chewed and then swallowed the piece of food. "This is amazing, simply divine. What did you add to it?" He questioned.

"Sorry but zat's a secret recipe." Cecile smirked as the teen's chocolate brown eyes flashed in disappointment but showed he understood that keeping one's secret recipe a secret was necessary by nodding his head in understanding. "Zis is my own creation and I must keep it to myself."

"Fine I understand." Ron replied as he nodded his head to the plate and cup. "How about some more of that badical pancakes and some orange juice while you're at it?" The blond smiled sweetly at the French woman. "Unless you want to uncuff me?"

'No. I zink I like you better when you're under my complete control." Cecile responded as she cut another piece for the blond teenager and fed him. "Do you like the syrup? It's homemade as well, my very own recipe."

"Delicious." Ron answered as he savored the flavor and the texture of the pancake in his mouth before the cup was held up to his lips and he took small gulps of the orange juice before swallowing the liquid. "The juice homemade as well?"

"No. I got it from the store." Cecile replied as she fed the last of the pancakes and orange juice to the handcuffed blond teenager.

Cecile uncuffed the blond teenager beneath her and got off his waist. "You mentioned zat you were on vacation for two weeks, no?" She asked as she grabbed the plate and glass.

"Yeah." Ron answered as he rubbed his wrists before freeing his ankles from the handcuffs. "Why? Got something planned?"

"I was zinking zat we could go to a museum today and since you have two weeks, I can help you wiz your problem." Cecile replied as she left the room to put the dishes in the sink.

'Problem?' Ron asked himself in confusion as he sat on the bed. 'What does she mean by that?' He thought as he waited for the French woman to come back into her bedroom. "What problem?" The blond questioned.

"Your girl problem." Cecile smiled as she got a new set of red silky underwear from her dresser and put them on. "I can and will help you to be more confident with women and I will help you to seduce a woman."

"S-Seduce a woman?" Ron repeated as he gulped and blushed at the thought of the seducing a woman and not the woman seducing him. "W-Why w-would I need to do that?" He asked nervously. "I have enough luck with girls."

"Really now?" Cecile smirked smugly. "Besides me just how many girls have you been in relations wiz?" She asked in a teasing manner. "Do tell."

The blond American teenager mentally sighed as he realized that the French woman was right about him and she was right to be smug about the situation; the only girlfriend he ever had was Zita and that was very short.

"Z-Zita." Ron answered as he hung his head in defeat, and adverted his eyes from the older woman. "I had one girlfriend for a couple weeks and her name was Zita."

"Was she attractive?" Cecile questioned the blond as she tossed him his clothes from the night before that were on her floor by the bed. "Light skin? Dark?"

"She had light brown skin, and she was very pretty." Ron admitted with a slightly goofy smile.

"I see, I see." Cecile replied with a secret smile on her lips before she smiled bright. "How would you like to go to the museum with me today?" She inquired from the blond as he got his shirt over his upper body and slipped his shoes on. "France has ze greatest museum in all of Europe."

"Sounds badical." Ron agreed as he smiled bright at the French woman. "Want to go now?"

"Yes. Let's go." Cecile smiled back as she grabbed the teenage blond by his wrists and ran to her car with the American teen right behind her. "You'll love zis museum!"

"Badical! The Maddog is ready for a museum with a beautiful woman!" Ron exclaimed as they hurried to leave.

/

Ron and Cecile walked into the museum and were almost instantly greeted by a black haired woman around the same age as the blond boy's companion but she wasn't as developed as the French woman.

"Now how may I help you Cecile and who is your friend?" The woman greeted in the official museum uniform with a nametag that read 'Aline Valeriya' in black print.

"Nozing today Ai, Ron and I are simply enjoying the day together." Cecile answered her friend's question.

"Oh that is nice." Aline commented with a soft smile. "Nina is coming over today; maybe we can all do something together?"

"I would that; what about you Ronald?" Cecile replied before she asked her companion.

"Spending the day with three cute girls? Badical!" Ron smiled like a clown.

"Sorry but I already have a boyfriend and so does Nina." Aline smiled in a joking manner, but the blond took it seriously.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" Ron yelped in defense of his chose of words.

The two women looked at each other for a second before they giggle with each other and the blond boy who hung his head in shame before he heard the giggling and he looked up to see the two women holding their hands to their mouths to hold in their giggling.

"What? What is so funny?" Ron inquired in confusion.

"She was messing wiz you, Ronald." Cecile stopped her giggling and took the blonds' arm in hers.

"Da I was." Aline assured as she took notice of the pair. 'C found yet another virgin to conquer. Maybe this one won't be an asshole after they have sex.'

"Oh." Ron blushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly a buzzing sound is heard and in shock at the vibrations in her back pocket the French woman snatched her phone out and flipped it open. "Hello?" Cecile greeted over the phone.

"Hey Cecile its Nina." Nina greeted over the phone.

"What can I do for you, Nin." Cecile asked.

"I have some major plans today… and I would really appreciate it if you would cover my shift today." Nina questioned her friend.

/

"Sure Nina, but I zought Aline said zat you and her had plans today?" Cecile questioned the pink and green haired woman who was peering around the corner at her two friends and the blond teenager she saw in the video last night at the restaurant.

"I do but I need to have someone cover my shift first; so could you?" Nina replied as she saw the black haired woman think with the phone away from her ear. "Hello?" She smirked. "Are you there?"

She watched as the French woman put the phone back to her ear. "Sure, I can do zat. But just so you know you'll have some company besides Aline." Cecile answered over the phone.

"I can live with that." Nina smirked as she peered at the blond who started to fidget and look around him. "Who is this company?"

"The blond from last night." Cecile answered.

"Oh the cutie?" Nina smirked even more. "I can live with that."

/

"Okay." Cecile softly growled to her friend over the phone. "I'll leave right now." She hung up before turning to her two companions. "I need to go and cover Nina's shift. Can you two please keep Ronald company?"

"Da." Aline replied with a soft smile. "We can do that."

"We'll see you later." Cecile walked off to cover her friend's shift.

"So what is this Nina person like?" Ron questioned the French woman.

"She is… unique to sum it up." Aline replied as she looked away. 'A pervert that's for sure.'

"Unique? I'm touch." Nina popped up between the two, who yelped in surprise and jumped around to see the smug French woman. "So… you're the gut from last night?" She asked the American.

Ron blinked as he tried to remember the pink and green haired woman from last night but he struggled to do so after getting scared half to death; the blond thought harder and remembered that there was a girl with the same hair colors as the one before him and he snapped his finger in remembrance. "Oh now I remember! You were that girl from the restaurant!"

"That's me!" Nina replied with a bright smile that hid a darker purpose hidden within. "I'm so flattered that you remembered." She winked.

"You're welcome." Ron replied as the dual haired woman grabbed onto his arm and started to drag him along with the black haired woman who was concerned for the blond teenager.

/

"Rufus, do you want to go see the new art exhibit?" Kim asked the naked mole rat.

"Sure." Rufus squeaked as he jumped onto the red head's shoulder.

"Hey, Rufus?" Kim started speaking to the mole rat. "Is it just me or do you want to go kick somebody's butt right now?" She asked her best friend's pet. "I mean completely destroy somebody. Just utterly destroy them."

"No." Rufus replied with a mental snicker. 'Ron getting lucky!' He thought in joy. 'Kim is jealous! Even if she no know!'

"Hmm. I guess it's just me then." Kim replied in confusion. 'I hope Wade calls with a mission soon.' She pleaded as the two left her room and then left the house.

/

Ron was sitting nervously on a bucket in a fairly large sized janitor's closet as the two very attractive women were whispering to each other. The blond male sighed as he struggled to catch what the two were saying, but he wasn't exactly happy with what he heard from the two.

"But we have boyfriends." Aline whispered to her friend as they try to hide their lips from the blond in the hopes that he couldn't read their lips.

'What are they talking about?' Ron asked himself as he tried not to look up the skirt of the pink and green haired woman.

"You didn't see what I saw." Nina licked her lips as she visualized the video feed that she watched the night before of their friend blowing the blond teenager. "Big." She held her hands apart to simulate the size that she saw the earlier night.

'What did she see?' Ron asked as he noticed the Russian woman biting her bottom lip while throwing him a longing look. 'Is she okay?'

"We can't just cheat." Aline objected to her friend as she looked away.

'C-Cheat? W-What are they going to do?' Ran frantically questioned as he saw the two women turn to face him.

"I don't think we should do this." Aline objected once again, her sense of moral beginning to crumble ever so slightly. "We shouldn't cheat on our boyfriends."

"Come on where is your sense of adventure?" Nina asked in a teasing manner. "Just imagine it inside of you. I can't wait for it myself."

'W-What is going on?' Ron asked himself nervously before the two women stepped closer to him.

"In France it's only cheating if you get caught." Nina smirked like a predator that caught sight of its prey. "We're going to fuck you now. And nothing can stop us."

"WHA-!" Ron screamed before he was muffled by the French woman's lip smashing into his.

The blond American stood frozen as the French woman forced her tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth and he couldn't help but moan as he was being dominated by the very forward woman. The Russian woman watched as her friend, without taking her lips from the blonds' lips and unzipped his pants and somehow ripped his tan slacks off and threw them to the side, leaving just white boxers with red hearts on them; the American teenager wasn't even aware of what was happening to him as he got lost in the passion of the kiss, but by the time that he regained his control of his body he lost to the lust as he felt a warm hand stroking his manhood that was out in the open.

"See? What did I tell you?" Nina questioned her friend as she got onto her knees before the blond and stared to softly and slowly stroke the blond.

"It appears that you were right." Aline admitted as she joined her friend on her knees and inspected the fully hard manhood. "It is even bigger than Pierre's."

"I know." Nina licked her lips and the Russian woman looked at her friend in pure hatred. "Don't blame me. You were the one who gave him a free pass so you could fuck that Irish guy." She commented with a smirk.

"Whatever." Aline replied as she brushed her anger to the side because she didn't want to get into this argument again with her friend and defiantly not in front of the blond teenager before them.

'This is just like a soap opera.' Ron thought is disbelief and a strange sense of curiosity at how the two remained friends after such a thing. "I-I d-dooon't think we should be doing this." He struggled to control his body's natural reaction to the soft hands on his manhood. "You two already have booyyfriends." The blond reluctantly moaned as soon felt his body fell backwards onto a bucket that was upside down. "Ow." He muttered before his mind went blank as he felt a wet and warm sensation surround his manhood, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"Tastes good." Nina commented as she removed her mouth from the hardened member and licked her lips.

The Russian woman looked on as she watched her friend devour the hard piece of flesh in her mouth. 'I want that too.' She thought as she started to take off her tight jeans and shirt and her underwear until she was completely naked.

The French woman continued to pleasure the blond American teenager that had completely submitted to his teenage hormones, and just sat back and enjoyed himself. But his enjoyment was cut short when he felt the bucket he was sitting on was removed from its position and he fell butt first onto the cold concrete but he couldn't do anything to move because he found a weight on his legs and the warm sensation came back to his manhood; he was about to complain about being on the ground when he was pushed back onto the ground by the Russian woman who set her pelvis in front of the blonds' face, her womanhood just inched from his face.

"Get licking." Aline ordered as she sat on her long legs which were on either side of the blonds' head, her hands resting behind her back on the teenager's chest.

Ron stared at the flesh before him with a strange mix of confusion and excitement; on one hand he had never performed oral sex before, so he is naturally nervous about it, but on the other hand he had never performed oral sex and he was really excited about trying something new. The blond swallowed his nervousness and took a single lick to test it out and was rewarded with a soft moan from the woman above him, and he moaned himself from the woman giving him oral satisfaction.

"Don't stop now. Keep going." Aline ordered as she softly used her left hand to pinch her left nipple as she felt the blond teenager's tongue picking up its pace as he started to eat her out in a hunger. "Yes. Just like that… oooh keep going."

Nina retracted herself from the blonds' manhood and took pleasure when he groaned in dissatisfaction of her stepping away from him; taking a step back the pink and green haired woman stepped out of her skirt and took her shirt off to reveal her naked body to her friend and current lover, but neither was paying attention to her since they were lost in their own lust and passion. Rubbing her moist womanhood she lowered herself down onto the blonds' erection and quickly took his whole length inside of her and let out a long loud moan of delight.

Ron moaned in surprise as he felt a strong grip on his manhood and he felt a new rush pump through his body and the adrenalin caused his body to go into over drive and the blond started to eat the black haired woman with a new vigor and even proceeded to pump his pointer and middle finger into her womanhood, which drove him over the edge and she orgasm all over the blonds' face; breathing heavily the Russian woman slumped off of the teen's face and lays on the ground, quite exhausted from the pleasure of her orgasm.

The blond groaned as the pink and green haired woman bounced up and down on his man hood as she smashed her lips onto his to muffle her loud moaning. They kissed slopping as the French woman dug her nails into the blonds' skin, while he ran his hands all over the woman's body until he found her breasts and played with her nipples.

'I'm so glad Cecile gave me those tips the second time around." Ron thought as he remembered that the French woman who took his virginity explained that it would be easier to please his 'future girlfriend' if he learned techniques used to please a woman. 'Just don't forget the basics and stay confident.' He reminded himself as his left hand stayed where it was while his right moved down south and started to rub the French woman's clit as she continued to enjoy his entire length inside of her.

"G…od. Give it to me." Nina ordered as she started to kiss the blond with a new passion that startled the blond. "Spank me! Spit on me! Beat my ass until it is red!" She demanded when she looked into the startled eyes of the teenager before her. "Don't waste my time and do it!"

Ron doesn't reply as he meekly slapped the woman's right butt cheek, which got a small reaction from the woman on top of him.

"You call that a slap!? Harder! Now!" Nina loudly groaned as she stopped her movements and peered down at her young lover. "We will not continue until you spank me harder." She sweetly which made the Russian woman giggle at her friend's antics.

"W-Why must I s-spank you?" Ron asked timidly and shocked at the woman's demands.

"Well to be honest I'm sort of a masochist and a sadist." Nina giggled down at the blond. "Being spanked is such a turn on and ssssoooo pleasssuurable." She purred. "You do want to make me cum don't you? Spanking is a good way to do just that."

"O-Okay." Ron blushed as he vowed to make the woman that he is inside of get off; he feels that it is his duty to make her body convulse in pleasure. 'I know it's weird, but I need to do it! Never be normal…. and this can't be normal.'

/

"Dear, where did Ronald go today?" Mrs. Stoppable asked her husband as they walk around the museum.

"I don't know dear, but I am sure he's alright." Mr. Stoppable replied when they pass a janitor's closet and they clearly heard moaning and the sound of bare flesh smacking against bare flesh over and over again.

"Some people have no sense of self restraint." Mrs. Stoppable turned up her nose and dragged her husband away from the door. "We're leaving. Now."

"Yes, dear." Mr. Stoppable sighed as he let himself get dragged away by his wife.

"French people." Mrs. Stoppable cursed as they left the museum.

/

SLAP!

"Yes!" Nina loudly moaned before a kiss silenced her. "Mmmmm" She loudly moaned into the kiss as she bounced up and down and received another slap to her firm behind.

"You like it don't you?" Ron growled as he felt himself approaching his limit; he wasn't exactly comfortable with how the woman on him wanted to be treated but he knew that he had to do everything in his power to make his lover reach her limit before he did. "Take it whore!" He grunted and he felt sick to his stomach for saying such things, but the girl on top of him with a look of pure bliss on her face was loudly moaning without concern if they were heard from people outside the door.

"Give it to me!" She screamed as she felt her own climax fasting approaching. "I'mm a whoooore!" She moaned in bliss as she felt the spanking the innocent blond inside of her was delivering, which drove her wild. She really was a bit of a sadist, and just the thought of corrupting the naive American beneath her simply drove her wild in lust at the control she felt over him and the sense of submission she felt from being spanked even if she demanded it. "Turn me over!" She ordered. "Pound me hard and then cum on my face! I want it!" She demanded and she saw the blond hesitate. " Please! I neeeed it!" The dual haired woman pleaded before she got her request and found her back on the cold floor, and she howled in approval.

"Aaaaag take it." Ron groaned as he felt his knees grow weak and he felt his end reaching its end.

"Y-Y-YEEESSSSS!" Nina howled as she climaxed and arched her back as her eyes glazed over in pure bliss. "Cuuum on my face!"

'This is so weird!' Ron thought in his own bliss as he almost didn't pull out in time and ejaculated all over the French woman's face which made her smile.

/

"Did you guys have fun?" Cecile asked the three as she invited her two friends to have dinner with her and Ronald, who had absolutely no problem with the two women joining them.

"We had a great time, Cee." Nina smirked at her friend before she winked at the blond American. "We saw a couple of the exhibits, had sex in the janitor's closet, and had some lunch at . All in all I say it was an amazing day."

"Zat's nice." Cecile responded before she jumped from her chair and stared sternly at her friend. "What was zat?"

"We had sex." Nina answered with an uncaring shrug.

"Did you know?" Cecile asked her Russian friend who blushed and looked away. "Y-You too?"

"It was quite enjoyable." Aline blushed with a coyly smile playing on her lips.

"Well then." Cecile smirked which unnerved the two women. "Since you took in the Ronald's fruit, you can help me with his training."

"Training? Sounds kinky, I'm in!" Nina accepted without a second thought.

"Well?" Cecile cocked a brow at the dark haired woman.

"Fine. Aline agreed as well, both thinking that the training involved sex.

"Good. You two can help me train Ron how to be a regular old stud and ladies man." Cecile stated which confused the dark haired woman and the dual hair colored woman was irritated at the words.

"That's what you meant by training?" Nina narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Here I was hoping for something kinky."

"Oh believe me I know what you wanted, this is for the best." Cecile replied dryly.

"What do you want from us? Want us to be wined and dined by cutie?" Nina questioned a she examined her nails. "Because that could be fun anyways. Maybe some secret oral sex underneath the table to spicen things up."

"No sex during the dates! Focus on the dating aspects and the communication!" Cecile rejected the idea with a fierce look in her eyes. "I have already decided and until Ronald leaves he will be trained."

"We really have no choice." Nina sighed with a hidden twinkle in her eyes.

"Once she makes up her mind, there is no going back." Aline agreed with her friend. "I wouldn't really mind… but I'll need to tell Pierre about it so he doesn't get jealous and do something stupid."

"Yeah! I don't want to ruin their relationship!" Ron exclaimed as he imagined who he thought would be a very muscular French guy kicking his ass. 'Or have him hit me.'

"Thank you, Ronald." Aline smiled before leaving the room to use her phone.

"I'm in." Nina sighed. "And if my boyfriend has a problem then I'll just have to kick him in the balls." She added which made the blond wince at the thought.

"Perfect. Zis will be kind of fun, I always wanted to train the perfect boyfriend." Cecile commented in triumph. "Whoever you date will be such a lucky girl."

"Haha yeah." Ron smiled and shook his head when his best friend came to his mind and she wore a white wedding dress. 'What was that about?' He asked himself in confusion. "When can we start?" The blond inquired as he wanted to start as soon as possible.

"How about tomorrow? That way you can get some nice clothes." Cecile suggested to the American.

"I don't have that kind of money." Ron frowned at the older woman.

"Hmm… Maybe we could get you some. I got some money in my secret funding." Cecile rubbed her chin. "We can go out in the morning and then you can have a lunch with Nina, dinner with Aline and dessert with me."

"Sounds badical." Ron agreed.

"No fair! Why do you get dessert?" Nina whined with narrowed eyes. "And that practically guarantees sex!"

"He sleeps here." Cecile smirked at the dual haired woman. "No guarantee of sex but I think it would be better if I was the last date. And you shouldn't have sex with Ronald at all! You have a boyfriend."

"It doesn't count as cheating if you don't get caught." Nina defended herself. "Besides I have my own training that I that I would like to continue with Ronnie. I'm sure he wouldn't mind as well."

Ron's eyes flashed in concern and slight fear at the mention of the woman's own training and he sent a silent plead to the universe, and he hoped that he was heard and helped in this dire situation. The older French woman looked at her younger friend and at her blond boy toy and smirked at the thought of the blond becoming more dominating and the possibility of becoming a little rougher in bed.

"Sounds good to me." Cecile winked at her friend. "Teach him right… I'll even let the cheating slide with it."

"Score!" Nina cheered.

'Help me.' Ron thought to himself.

**This story will be put on hold until I finish Ron the Winter Soldier. I know it may suck to do that but at least my other Kim Possible story is still active.**


End file.
